A new plan
by Aria7
Summary: Based after a very Digi christmas. Arukenimon comes up with a new plan, that puts the older kids in the spotlight once again. The MattSora relationship will be kept. (Currently under revision)
1. A plan is formed...

**__**

A new plan!

Chapter one.

A plan is formed...

Authors' note:

The title is subject to extreme change. So if anyone can suggest a better one they're welcome to. Please read the second chapter before giving up on this story as it should get better, at least I hope it will.*sweat-drops*. Also this is only my second Digimon fic. and my first ever time using the original characters', so if they're out of character that's why. This story is based when Arukenimon and Mummymon are in the real world and so are the original kids' Digimon, you should be able to pick it up as we go.

Disclaimer:

I do not own Digimon, Toei animation, Saban and a lot of other people do, so please don't sue me! The only thing I do own is this plot.

Now on to the story...

_________________________________________________________________________________

"I think this has to be one of your best plans so far my dear. But, I still don't get the point of it!" Mummymon sighed.

"That is because you are an idiot!" Arukenimon retorted.

"Ummhh, couldn't you just explain it again for me please!!!"

"Oh, alright. We are attempting to get rid of the Digi-destined by..."  
  
"Oh, I've heard that one before."  
  
"Shut up! You dolt! Let me finish. By taking the Digi-destined one by one when they are alone, starting with the more powerful of them; we can finally get rid of those meddling brats once and for all."  
  
"Oh, now I get it."  
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
I know short. But the next chapter should be at least double it in length, so tell me what you think; and if you must flame me *sigh* do so...oh I don't know not too harshly, or suggest a way that I can improve it! So review peoples'. 


	2. I'm Late!!

_Authors note:_

_Yep I'm back again! This was going to be one of the last quick posts as I had already written the first three or four chapters already.(I've got it as a huge wad of paper at home!) Sorry for the delay, it should have been up about two months ago!!_

_Anyway the story must go on as they say, and so without further ado onto the second chapter!!!_

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Chapter two_**

**_I'm late!!_**

**__**

Matt was late! His class had been kept behind for ten minutes. So just his luck that it also had to be raining as well. Usually he walked home or just went straight to band practice, but not today. No, he had promised Tsunomon that he could come with him. So in order to remember he had left his guitar at home, that way he would have to go home to get it. Now, usually that plan would have worked fine, but oh no, not today.

Today just had to be the one day in the entire year that his Maths teacher was away. Then on top of that, the supply teacher they got, Mr Nakayama. A particularly nasty teacher on any day, was in a bad mood. A seriously bad mood!  
He had decided that the class had been decisively noisy,(you could have heard a pin drop). So they had all been made to wait for ten minutes after the bell had rung.

So now Matt was in a bad mood as well. The rain only added to his misery. So he ran, he knew it wasn't the greatest idea in the world but, it would enable him to make up at least five of those lost ten minutes. Plus he would take the shortcut. That was bound to let him make up some more time. On he ran, he didn't even slow for the 'Steeple steps', as he and Tai had dubbed them. So he didn't notice the strange man with the walking stick, until he was falling head over heels down the steps. Nor did he notice the white haired lady who kicked him till the whole world faded into darkness.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_I think that was even shorter than the last chapter!! Oh well quality over quantity that's what my other readers say. So R and R peoples'._


End file.
